In this context, a transducer may be a microphone, a vibration sensor or another type of sensor capable of sensing a change in a parameter of the surroundings or itself and output a signal varying at least substantially in the same way.
However, at large input signal, such transducers are able to have an output voltage swing which actually is higher than their biasing voltage, which is a higher voltage than what a following amplifier is able to handle. Different approaches to this problem have been taken, such as US2008205668, U.S. Pat. No. 8,223,981, WO0178446, U.S. Pat. No. 9,148,729, US2015/0137834, U.S. Pat. No. 8,170,237, US2012/269367, JP2006-295357, US2014/037121 and “High-Performance Condenser Microphone with Fully integrated CMOS Amplifier and DC-DC Voltage Converter”, Michael Pedersen et al, Journal of Micromechanical systems, IEEE Service center, US. Vl. 7, No. 4, 1 Dec. 1998 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,625,809.